


White

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As James watched Q and Danny shriek like bloody children in the snow blanketing the park, courting pneumonia with childish glee, he couldn't help remembering the quote from the TV adaptation of "North and South" his lovers made him watch and think that Thornton was wrong: hell definitely wasn't snow white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

_White_

As James watched Q and Danny shriek like bloody children in the snow blanketing the park, courting pneumonia with childish glee, he couldn't help remembering the quote from the TV adaptation of "North and South" his lovers made him watch and think that Thornton was wrong: hell definitely wasn't snow white.

Alex tentatively grabbed his gloved hand and smiled when James squeezed back, his solid and warm presence a pillar in his life "Don't you want to play with them?" He could imagine the way his icy-blue eyes would sparkle with excitement, made darker by the contrasting whiteness of snow, and his training kicking in to win a snowball fight: it was a gorgeous image, one Alex's subconscious treasured.

"Nah, I hate soggy socks" James faced Alex and smiled at the sight of his sculpted cheeks and perfect nose reddened by the cold: even so flushed, he still was the most beautiful of the four of them - and he didn't even realize it "Besides, Q is a vicious little shit who wouldn't avoid climbing on you like a monkey and stuff your jacket with handfuls of snow" He wrinkled his nose at the memory: the last time it had happened, it took James hours and unthinkable galleons of tea to feel some warmth slip back into his bones.

Alex laughed loudly, throwing back his head and baring his throat to the harsh air; the laugh was deep and crystalline, harmonious like a perfectly tuned orchestra "I actually can imagine that"

James wrapped his scarf around the other's neck, not keen on having all of his lovers debilitated by a cold - Q and Danny were a lost cause in his book; the both of them were throwing themselves to the ground to make bloody angels "Q! Put your goddamned gloves on!" he shouted, having seen one of his slender hands almost purple because of the low temperature.

Q huffed loudly but complied, recognising that his fingers were stiff and even hurt a bit, and Danny giggled at the sound, rubbing his soaked hair away from his face and trying to hide a sneeze: James could be such a mother hen when he was in the mood and the minimum sign of illness could mean the end of their afternoon playing in the snow - well, he was having fun and didn't want to go home. He hugged Q and rubbed his slightly runny nose behind his ear and hummed when he felt chapped lips fondly kiss his forehead "Another angel? Or snowmen?"

"Snowmen!" Q answered excitedly, squeezing his arms around Danny before letting go and starting on his snowman.

James snorted at the sight while huddling closer to Alex, looking for some warmth. In the crisp and weird air smelling of snow, Alex's natural scent was almost imperceptible, barely a ghost at the back of James' perceptions "I want a fireplace"

"And hot chocolate" added Alex "with tiny and chewy marshmallows on top"

"I'll let the children enjoy themselves for another twenty minutes and then we'll drag them back home" James proposed, checking the time on the watch Q had gifted him for his last birthday: the boffin had swore on his mother - a bloody Saint, in James' opinion - that it didn't explode, but James still wasn't convinced of his words.

"Do you think they'll throw a tantrum?" Alex mused fondly, happiness flooding him as he enjoyed the afternoon with his family; they were the reason why he still kept doing his job even if mathematics was his true calling in life: he wanted them safe and free to be themselves, protected from as many harms as possible; it had taken him so long and painfully lonely years to find them and he would never let them go.

"I wouldn't put it past Q" James considered "He adores snow" he grimaced: he wasn't particularly fond of cold in general - blistering hot climates were more of his cup of tea - and he truly hated it when snow melted in his shoes.

As if sensing they had been talking about him, Q glanced at them; his curls were clotted with snow and completely wet and his glasses sat askew on the bridge of his nose. James noticed all the signs that indicated Q was pretty cold - violet lips, shivering twitches, slowed movements, a deep frown in the middle of his forehead - but he was too stubborn to get up from the ground and tell them he wanted to go home.

James sighed as he stood up "Are you watching or helping?"

Alex grinned "Go enjoy yourself, dear" He wasn't going to butt heads with Q, absolutely not: making the Quartermaster see reason was James' job since he was the only person in the whole world completely immune to Q's puppy eyes.

James glared at him playfully before stalking towards Q shoulders already squared to face the approaching battle "Little love" he greeted, hoping to sweeten the pill with his nickname "Aren't you a bit cold?"

"James" Q chirped and threw himself at his lover, uncaring of his wet and oversized jacket soaking also James' dry trench coat. With cold lips he searched for the scorching and moist hotness of the other's mouth, sighing happily when his tongue dipped in to taste the lingering flavor of coffee on James' taste buds "I love you" he purred, avoiding answering the question - because he was cold.

"I love you, too" James got rid of his gloves and caressed Q's freezing face with his warm hands "Ready to go home?"

Q whined as a pleasured shiver shook his spine: James' hot palms felt divine "Nooo"

Danny immediately echoed him, having heard James' proposal "We want to play a bit more" he pleaded, embracing the blonde from behind and pressing a cold kiss on the edge of his jaw "Pretty please"

James shivered at the sensation and turned his head to kiss some warmth in those pouting lips "Snow will still be here to play with tomorrow - something you won't get to do if you're sick" he tried to reason. The pouting didn't decrease one tiny bit and Q's stubbornness was making also Danny pretty unreasonable "I won't make you hot chocolate if you don't immediately get in the car" he threatened.

They both gasped, excessively outraged at the threat - hot chocolate was something sacred; Q scurried away towards Alex, throwing a "no sex with you for a week" at the spy, while Danny finally let go of his sneeze "Uhm do you have a Kleenex?"

James smiled tenderly, offering his handkerchief and lacing his fingers with Danny's, tugging him towards the bench on which was sitting Alex with a lapful of sulking Q.

Alex smiled up at them, tugging Danny too on his lap while James settled by his side "What did you threaten them with?"

"No hot chocolate" James admitted smugly, kissing Q's forehead.

"You're a meanie" The Quartermaster sniffed wetly, eyes drooping with tiredness.

"Mmmh, can we take a selfie?" Danny asked, wanting a photograph to remember that afternoon.

"Sure, lovely" James agreed and gave him his smartphone, bestowing a kiss on that clammy and cold skin: he was happy - finally.

 


End file.
